While Ziegler-Natta catalysts are a mainstay for polyolefin manufacture, single-site (metallocene and non-metallocene) catalysts represent the industry's future. These catalysts are often more reactive than Ziegler-Natta catalysts, and they produce polymers with improved physical properties. The improved properties include controlled molecular weight distribution, reduced low molecular weight extractables, enhanced incorporation of α-olefin comonomers, lower polymer density, controlled content and distribution of long-chain branching, and modified melt rheology and relaxation characteristics.
Traditional metallocenes incorporate one or more cyclopentadienyl (Cp) or Cp-like anionic ligands such as indenyl, fluorenyl, or the like, that donate pi-electrons to the transition metal. Non-metallocene single-site catalysts, including ones that capitalize on the chelate effect, have evolved more recently. Examples are the bidentate 8-quinolinoxy or 2-pyridinoxy complexes of Nagy et al. (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,660), the late transition metal bisimines of Brookhart et al. (see Chem. Rev. 100 (2000) 1169), and the diethylenetriamine-based tridentate complexes of McConville et al. or Shrock et al. (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,889,128 and 6,271,323).
In numerous recent examples, the bi- or tridentate complex incorporates a pyridyl ligand that bears a heteroatom β- or γ- to the 2-position of the pyridine ring. This heteroatom, typically nitrogen or oxygen, and the pyridyl nitrogen chelate the metal to form a five- or six-membered ring. For some examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,439,205; 7,423,101; 7,157,400; 6,653,417; and 6,103,657 and U.S. Pat. Appl. Publ. No. 2008/0177020. In some of these complexes, an aryl substituent at the 6-position of the pyridine ring is also available to interact with the metal through C—H activation to form a tridentate complex (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,115,689; 6,953,764; 6,706,829). Less frequently, quinoline-based bi- or tridentate complexes have been described (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,253,133; 7,049,378; 6,939,969; 6,103,657; 5,637,660 and Organometallics 16 (1997) 3282).
Unfortunately, many non-metallocene complexes are known to have low activities compared with metallocenes when prepared using traditional supporting procedures with conventional activators and supports. For example, non-metallocenes, supported on MAO-treated silica, are often less active than required for commercial viability.
New activating protocols are therefore needed for non-metallocenes. Particularly valuable methods would provide high activity for polymerizing olefins with non-metallocenes and silica supports. Ideally, the resulting catalysts would have the potential to make ethylene copolymers having high or very high molecular weights.